Seth
|fullname = |image = |name = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue Chapter: The Fall of Renais |class =Paladin |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Rikiya Koyama English Christopher Corey Smith }} Seth is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a calm, brave, and clever soldier of Renais who harbors feelings for Eirika. He is better known as the Silver Knight. Profile Seth is General of the Knights of Renais, the elite cavalry force of the Renais Kingdom. Following the brutal invasion by the overwhelming forces of the Grado Empire, he, on Fado's orders, flees from the country in order to protect Princess Eirika, by conducting her to safety at the Kingdom of Frelia. He serves as protector and advisor to Eirika and Ephraim. He is also the man who Fado entrusted the secret of the bracelets to. He is a very dedicated knight; the fact that he faces the fierce General Valter and continued to follow his orders shows how skilled and devoted he was to his country. Seth is also concerned with the situations of others and watches over the welfare of everyone. Personality Seth is best described as a 'duty comes first' man. He is stoic, honorable, polite, calm, and usually expressionless. Despite his seemingly cold outside, he is just and fair. He sometimes loosens up when talking to others, such as Franz and Natasha. Seth lets his duties come before his feelings, as seen in his A Support with Eirika, where he has difficulties expressing his feelings to people that have a higher social status, showing a great deal of humility and honor. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats Growth Rates |90%* |50% |45% |45% |25% |40% |30% |} * 85% for the Japanese version Supports *Eirika *Franz *Garcia *Natasha *Cormag Overall Seth is arguably among the strongest units in the entire series. His starting stats are noteworthy for being on par with those of a legitimately promoted cavalier, with the fairly competent Franz only matching him around level 15/1. Shockingly, despite his outstanding start, Seth possesses solid growths across the board, a grand total of 325%, with Luck as his only 'weakness'. Seth typically has lower HP and higher resistance to all of the other cavaliers, with his other stats averaging between those of Kyle and Forde. Seth starts with an A rank in both swords and lances, allowing him early command of the weapon triangle, and his high 8 move allows him to charge into enemy lines and put his good stats to use. Seth also possesses the Anima affinity which, thanks to the enemy's generally abysmal evasion rates, is at its strongest in this title. He easily fosters Support with Eirika, and can also support Franz relatively easily. All in all, Seth is among one of the more consistent units in the game. He starts out strong and can hold his own up to the end of the game. While other Cavaliers, particularly Franz, will eventually be able to match or even surpass him, this only materializes later in the game, if at all. Seth lacks the critical flaw (low long-term potential) that holds most early-game pre-promotes in check, and the enemies, even very late in the game, simply are not strong enough to catch up to him, so he will be able to consistently stay ahead of them for the duration of the campaign. He can practically solo the game - in fact, doing so is widely considered easier than using other units besides him. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Silver Knight :''A young commander of Renais. He's calm, composed, and skilled. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Ruby Sword Swap }} Sword |Skill= Ruby Sword+ Swap }} Skills Endings ; Seth, the Silver Knight''' (真銀の聖騎士 Ma gin no Seikishi)' : ''"Seth returned to Renais with Ephraim and his fellow knights. His dedicated service made him the most trusted of the new king and queen's guardsmen, as well as the most famous of knights in all of Renais." ; A Support with Eirika : "Upon their return to Renais, Eirika and Seth were wed, with the blessings of Ephraim and all of the Knights of Renais. The tale of the love that grew between a princess and her loyal knight became a beloved romance in Renais." ; A Support with Natasha : "Natasha returned to Renais with Seth, where the two were wed. The reconstruction of Renais kept them busy, but when all the work was done, they settled down to live their days in peace and happiness." Quotes The Sacred Stones Quotes: Defeat Quote Final Chapter Quote Heroes :Seth/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Seth is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology 'Seth' is a Hebrew name meaning 'placed, appointed'. In the Bible, he was the younger brother of Cain and Abel, and the forefather of the entire human race. Also, 'Seth' could refer to the Egyptian god of the desert, evil and chaos more commonly spelled 'Set'. Trivia *He shares his English voice actor, Christopher Corey Smith, with Reinhardt and Legion in Fire Emblem Heroes, Yarne in Fire Emblem Awakening, and Slayde in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. *Before the battle in The Fall of Renais, Seth will battle Valter. Although Valter has 17 Attack Speed (or 18 in Hard Mode), and Seth only has 12, Valter can't double attack Seth. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters